


До развилки

by Alliar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: Ну, вот это и случилось. Он и Чехов, в заснеженном доме, где на многие километры никого нет. А в лачуге из мебели только кровать, кресло возле камина и диван, спать на котором он не пожелал бы врагу.





	До развилки

Поддавшись необъяснимому порыву, отпуск Леонард проводил на Земле.   
Рождество отпраздновал в одиночестве, в арендованной на территории заповедника лачуге — вокруг были только горы, лес и километры снега. С дочерью увидеться не удалось, а зимний воздух и непередаваемое ощущение оторванности от цивилизации стоили того, чтобы к ним стремиться.  
— Предатель, — кратко охарактеризовал его Джим. — Оставляешь меня на съедение этим бюрократам.  
— Я доктор, а не супергерой, — привычно отшутился Леонард.  
Взгляд Джима, теплый и понимающий, говорил, что он одобряет желание послать ко всем чертям медиков Йорк-Тауна. Те зря надеялись, что он с пользой употребит полгода, оставшиеся до выхода «Энтерпрайз» из доков.   
Еще этот взгляд говорил, что Джим и сам с удовольствием спрятался бы в горах, отпустил бороду и занимался растапливанием камина, но ему такой роскоши в ближайшие месяцы не полагалось: впереди было разбирательство по делу капитана Эдисона. Журналисты рвали экипаж на части, а адмиралтейство уже нашло ему и Споку работу при штабе.  
Леонард похлопал его по плечу, попрощался и улетел, стараясь не думать о том, что будет скучать.  
И не только по Джиму.

Из гостиной доносился настойчивый писк коммуникатора.  
За окном все еще клубилась предрассветная чернота, только на горизонте распласталась узкая кромка света. Обширный слой снега, покрывающий землю, отражал слабое мерцание звезд.   
Писк не унимался. Леонард вскочил, ежась от настывшего за ночь воздуха. Гуляющий по полу сквозняк покусывал голые ноги, пока он торопливо шел к источнику звука. Сигнал запасного коммуникатора ни с чем нельзя было перепутать. Звонок на него мог означать только одно: что-то случилось. Леонард упал на колени перед неразобранной сумкой, схватил трезвонящий аппарат и ответил на вызов.  
На экране возникло лицо Джима.  
— Привет, Боунз! — бодро поздоровался он.   
Круги под глазами подсказывали, что энергии в нем осталось максимум часов на шесть.  
Где носит этого въедливого гоблина, когда капитан в таком состоянии? Ведь просил приглядывать за ним…  
— Во что ты опять вляпался? — требовательно спросил Леонард, безошибочно читая по лицу друга отсутствие сна. — Только не говори, что нашел приключения даже в этом чертовом стеклянном шаре!  
— Почему, чтобы позвонить другу, что-то должно произойти? — стушевался тот.   
Леонард пристально посмотрел на него, и Джим натянуто рассмеялся.  
— Ладно, хорошо. На самом деле, нужна твоя помощь, — вздохнул он. — Чехов.  
— Чехов?..  
— У него тоже отпуск на Земле. Час назад сообщил, что его транспорт поломался где-то недалеко от заповедника, где ты живешь. Я решил предупредить.  
— Предупредить о чем?.. — подозрительно поинтересовался Леонард.  
Джим виновато улыбнулся, но не успел ответить, потому что раздался звук, которого Леонард надеялся не услышать: энергичный стук в дверь.   
Сердце замерло и провалилось в живот, в голове зазвенело.  
— Это то, о чем я думаю?.. — пробормотал он, повернувшись.  
— Я дал ему координаты, — подтвердил Джим, начав изучать что-то невероятно интересное за пределами визора.   
— Джим… ты с ума сошел? — прошипел Леонард.  
Просто это был… Чехов. Семьдесят два килограмма гениальности, молодости, звонкого голоса и улыбок. Это была катастрофа.  
— Ой, да брось, — отозвался Джим. — Все в курсе, что ты его недолюбливаешь, но знаешь, Боунз, я предпочитаю, чтобы мои люди были уверены: они дождутся помощи от любого члена экипажа, а особенно от главы медицинской службы.   
Леонард вздохнул, признавая его правоту. Он не знал, почему все считали, что он не переносил Чехова, но предпочитал никого не разубеждать, и его самого в том числе.   
— Ладно, — нехотя вздохнул он. — С тебя причитается.   
— Договорились, — улыбнулся Джим и прервал связь, даже не попрощавшись.  
Стук в дверь повторился снова. Леонард поежился и, захватив по пути толстый халат, пошел открывать.   
Снаружи и впрямь обнаружился Чехов, раскрасневшийся и пышущий позитивом. За его плечами висел огромный рюкзак.  
— Доброе утро, доктор! — поздоровался он, заходя в дом.  
Леонард от души захлопнул дверь.   
Ну, вот это и случилось: то, что виделось ему кошмаром наяву. Он и Чехов, в заснеженном доме, где на многие километры никого нет. А в лачуге из мебели только кровать, кресло возле камина и диван, спать на котором он не пожелал бы врагу.   
От ботинок гостя натекла прозрачная лужица талой воды. Тяжелый рюкзак рухнул на пол. Чехов раздевался и бодро вещал, словно не замечая подозрительного молчания — а может, намеренно стараясь компенсировать его болтовней:  
— Даже не представляете, насколько удачно, что вы живете именно здесь, — он распутывал шарф, из-за которого голос звучал приглушенно. — Иначе мне пришлось бы ночевать в машине, а здесь, говорят, водятся волки...  
Леонард плотнее запахнулся в халат, чувствуя себя рядом с ним слишком голым и неряшливым — только со сна, растрепанный, небритый, с мешками под глазами. Красавец, черт возьми.  
— Ездил к родным, — продолжал Чехов, пристраивая тяжелую верхнюю одежду на крючок, вбитый рядом с дверью. — Остаток отпуска решил… покататься. И заглох. Можно было бы, конечно, обратиться к администрации заповедника, попросить транспортировать к ближайшему космопорту, но я слышал, что вы где-то в этих местах… я не помешал?  
— Да что ты, — отозвался Леонард, даже не пытаясь скрыть сарказма. — Чему мне здесь можно помешать.   
— Здорово, — восхитился Чехов, встряхивая шапку и тоже вешая ее на крючок. — И да, с Рождеством, доктор!  
— Ага, — вздохнул тот, тоскливо рассматривая разрумянившееся с улицы лицо.   
От Чехова веяло свежим морозным воздухом, хорошим настроением и, как ни странно, неловкостью.  
Леонард встряхнулся и предложил:  
— Ну, раз уж ты тут…  
— Извините, — сказал Чехов.  
— …то располагайся, — сказал Леонард. — И хватит извиняться.  
— Да. Спасибо, — сказал Чехов и не тронулся с места.  
— Тащи вещи в гостиную, я пока разожгу камин и поставлю греться воду.  
Он ушел на кухню, прислушиваясь к скрипу половиц под чужими ногами и шороху одежды, и изо всех сил старался унять бешеный стук сердца. Если так пойдет и дальше, придется выписать себе лекарство. Много-много саурианского лекарства… остатки которого пропали вместе с почившей «Энтерпрайз». Как и все его остальные запасы.  
Голос Чехова донесся из гостиной, где тот шумно распаковывал свои пожитки.   
— Здесь нет репликатора?   
— Нет, все по старинке, — злорадно ответил Леонард.  
Никакой реплицированной еды, системы искусственного регулирования комнатной температуры, головидео и интерсети — почти полная оторванность от цивилизации. Леонард готовил, читал, много гулял по заповеднику и наслаждался тишиной и одиночеством.   
А вечерами приходил, продрогший до костей, разжигал камин и отогревал озябшие конечности, придвинув кресло поближе к источнику тепла.   
Это был восхитительный отдых.  
Сзади послышались легкие шаги. Леонард зажег конфорку на старомодной газовой плите и поставил наполненный водой чайник нагреваться. И только потом обернулся.  
Глаза Чехова сияли от восторга.  
— У вас тут бумажные книги, — заметил он. — Я думал, их уже давно никто не читает.  
— Я читаю, — отозвался Леонард.  
Чехов улыбнулся, прислоняясь плечом к дверному косяку.  
— Их можно брать?  
От его уверенной, спокойной улыбки хотелось держаться подальше.  
Леонард почувствовал, что на нем слишком мало одежды, чтобы нормально общаться с человеком, который заставляет сердце биться сильнее. Он снова запахнул халат и небрежно сказал:  
— Бери, что хочешь.

О том, что он вовсе не родные места посещает, а просто отдыхает от невыносимой сутолоки и замкнутых пространств космического корабля, знали единицы. Для всех Леонард просто уехал, и точка.  
— Я все думал, успею ли повидаться с вами до отлета «Энтерпрайз», — поделился Чехов, пока рассказывал о своих приключениях дома. — Как говорят, дорога ложка к обеду.  
Леонард неторопливо тянул чай, наблюдая за его ладонями, обхватившими исходящую паром кружку. На тыльной стороне ладони темнела узкая длинная царапина — он помнил ее, потому что сам обрабатывал и лечил.   
Чай был горячий и пах бергамотом.  
Смысл сказанного дошел до Леонарда не сразу.  
— О чем ты?  
Чехов качнул кудрявой головой и отвел взгляд:  
— Мне предложили повышение, — сказал он. — На «Потемкин».   
Леонард замер, подняв голову. Чехов продолжал смотреть в сторону, покусывая нижнюю губу.  
Осознав, что его реакция чрезмерна, Леонард как можно небрежнее заметил:  
— Рад за тебя. Не каждый может похвастаться такими достижениями в твоем возрасте.  
Чехов вдруг напрягся, и Леонард мысленно застонал: шутки про возраст были смешными в самом начале, когда он саркастично говорил: «Боже правый, ему семнадцать!», но с тех пор прошло почти четыре года.   
Чехов вырос — из смешного мальчишки, не по годам умного и пробивного, получался красивый мужчина, яркий и легкий. И все такой же гениальный.   
Рядом с ним Леонард чувствовал, словно что-то упускал. Ему хотелось всего — его внимания, времени, взглядов и долгих разговоров. Хотелось находиться как можно ближе, а не провожать неодобрительным взглядом его вместе с очередным увлечением на ночь.   
И в то же время… это было лишнее.  
Ни к чему Чехову человек, отягощенный нелегким жизненным опытом и не сахарным характером. Да еще и старше на четырнадцать лет. Хотя, признаться честно, видя, как через него проходит вереница особей обоих полов, Леонард чувствовал себя обделенным.   
И ревновал.   
Наверное, поэтому по кораблю ходили слухи о его неприязни, а причина лежала на поверхности: залечивая случайные синяки и ссадины, без которых не обходился ни один член экипажа, проводя плановые осмотры, Леонард видел чужие следы на его коже. И тихо, горько, мрачно ревновал, и выговаривал о недопустимом поведении, о том, что это космический корабль, а не дом свиданий. После было стыдно, но он не мог сдерживаться, потому что хотел, чтобы эти следы оставлял он, а не орионка из научного отдела или крепкий парень из службы безопасности.  
Черт возьми, он знал тело Чехова наизусть — все его шрамы, родинки и неровности.   
Знал — и не мог заявить на него права.   
И злился.  
Чехов вздохнул, застыв над ароматным паром.   
— Это отличное предложение, — согласился он. — Но я еще не решил. «Энтерпрайз»… понимаете, это как дом.  
— Не привязывайся к жестянкам, малыш, — хмыкнул Леонард, делая щедрый глоток. — Как видишь, они иногда ломаются.  
Горячий чай побежал вниз по пищеводу, согревая.   
Чехов задумчиво облизнул нижнюю губу.  
— Я не по кораблю буду скучать.   
Они помолчали. Леонард покосился на медленно оттаивающее окно: снаружи рассвело, солнце переливалось на снегу. Он одним глотком опустошил кружку и резко встал из-за стола.  
— Как врач, я запрещаю тебе хандрить, — приказал он нарочито ворчливо. — Как насчет небольшого путешествия по окрестностям?

С погодой повезло: снег искрился так ярко, что хотелось зажмуриться. Солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь голые кроны деревьев, вдали, на фоне синего неба, белели снежные шапки гор. Леонард, раскрыв карту, ткнул пальцем в синюю точку:  
— Сюда я еще не успел добраться.   
Чехов сосредоточенно кивнул, внимательно оглядываясь. Его взгляд остановился на машине, укрытой высыпавшим ночью снегом, и Леонард предвкушающе протянул:  
— Нет, малыш, мы идем пешком.  
— Доктор, вы знаете, что ко мне уже нельзя применить это слово? — поинтересовался Чехов ровным голосом, явно неосознанно копируя недовольные интонации Спока. — Я совершеннолетний.  
— Спасибо, я в курсе, — проворчал Леонард, поддергивая на плече рюкзак. — А еще я буду звать тебя так, как посчитаю нужным, потому что это я здесь чертов доктор на корабле.  
Чехов негромко рассмеялся, но не стал возражать.  
Пробираться по тропе оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем Леонард полагал. За ночь снова выпало много снега, а лесные дорожки, не приспособленные для проезда, никто не чистил. Он почти не слышал Чехова, но безошибочно угадывал звуки его шагов по хрустящему насту.   
— Помню, — пропыхтел тот. — Когда был маленький, дедушка зимой часто возил меня на санках. Я бы и сейчас от них не отказался.  
Леонард покосился на него — на раскрасневшееся лицо, яркие глаза и улыбающиеся губы, — и неожиданно смутился.  
— Интересно, как бы мы их делили, — сказал он.  
Чехов громко хмыкнул.  
— Я бы предложил камень-ножницы-бумагу, — произнес он, задыхаясь. — Или мы могли бы меняться… о, вы слышите?  
Леонард замер. Чехов остановился тоже, и они несколько секунд стояли в полной тишине. Сосны, присыпанные сверкающей снежной крошкой, окружали их со всех сторон. А потом стало слышно птичье пение.  
Нежная трель тянулась и тянулась в прозрачном воздухе. Леонард задержал дыхание, а потом шумно выдохнул. Чехов рядом с ним напряженно вслушивался до тех пор, пока птица не замолчала.  
— Интересно, как здесь летом, — проговорил он негромко.  
Но Леонард услышал.

Остаток пути они проделывали в молчании — экономили дыхание и силы. До озера, если верить карте, было почти шесть километров: смехотворное расстояние летом и почти непреодолимое — зимой. Леонард взмок. Чехов, казалось, вообще не чувствовал усталости — его шаги были такими же легкими.  
— А как вы хотели, — гордо улыбнулся он. — Я тренированный.   
Леонард знал это, потому что лично лечил все его синяки и ссадины — последствия тренировок с Сулу, — и изо всех сил старался не пялиться, если находил в себе желание изредка посетить тренажерный зал и заставал Чехова, штурмующего беговую дорожку.   
Последние два километра давались тяжелее предыдущих: сказывалась усталость и то, что кончилась относительно хорошая тропа. Тут и там попадались заячьи следы, а один раз им удалось издали полюбоваться на лису — заметив их, она быстро сбежала.   
— Все, — наконец, выдохнул Леонард, усаживаясь прямо в сугроб. — Кажется, мы заблудились.   
Чехов беспардонно отобрал у него карту, повертел ее и сощурился, покусывая нижнюю губу. Леонард пялился на него, даже не скрываясь — на это уже не оставалось ни сил, ни желания.   
Если им суждено умереть по его глупости в этом чертовом заповеднике, так он хотя бы налюбуется напоследок.  
Не заметив его взгляда, Чехов покрутил головой, а потом уверенно протянул руку:  
— Ну, все, — с возмутительной бодростью сказал он. — Отдохнули и хватит. Идти осталось недолго.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, — с неприязнью процедил Леонард, рассматривая его ладонь в толстых перчатках.   
Чехов наклонился и ухватил его под подмышки, вытягивая из сугроба. Леонард покачнулся и, пока он восстанавливал равновесие, Чехов оперативно отряхнул его от снега.  
— Вы забыли, что с вами лучший навигатор в Галактике, — убежденно сказал он. — Уверен, у вас скоро откроется второе дыхание.  
— Чертов мелкий…   
Чехов вдруг ребячески улыбнулся и послал ему воздушный поцелуй. А потом отвернулся и бодро пошел по тропинке — совсем не в ту сторону, в которую изначально хотел пойти Леонард.   
Ошарашенно соображая, что это было, он, еле передвигая отяжелевшие конечности, двинулся следом.

Озеро выпрыгнуло на них неожиданно.  
— Вы не говорили, что оно не замерзает зимой! — выдохнул Чехов, когда деревья перед ними расступились, открывая вид на захватывающий дух пейзаж.  
— Не хотел портить сюрприз, — закашлялся Леонард, сражаясь с колотьем в боку.   
Вообще-то он об этом забыл. Тем приятнее, что Чехову понравилось.  
Откровенно говоря, последний километр Леонард прошагал на чистом энтузиазме: стыдно было так позорно сдуться, особенно, когда сам настоял на прогулке пешком. Черт бы побрал его желание порисоваться. Они могли все это время просидеть перед камином, завернувшись в пледы, и тихо потягивать глинтвейн.   
Уютно, спокойно и уж точно более приятно.  
Чехов повернулся к нему с нечитаемым выражением на лице:  
— Спасибо. Это… красиво.  
Вода в озере отражала чистое спокойное небо и казалась такой же синей. Ветер утих, поэтому на гладкой поверхности не было даже легкой ряби.   
Леонард приметил на берегу несколько поваленных бревен.   
— Признаться честно, оно того стоило, — выдохнул он, когда они устроились с горячим чаем из термосов.   
Слова вылетали изо рта вместе с белым паром. Чехов, уткнувшись носом в воротник, только смотрел на спокойную воду и казался погрустневшим.  
— Знаете, — сказал он, переводя взгляд на Леонарда. — Я и не думал, что последние дни отпуска проведу так.   
— Жалеешь? — хмыкнул Леонард. — Мог зажигать сейчас с кем-нибудь, а не сидеть, продуваемый всеми ветрами, в компании старого ворчливого доктора.  
Чехов рассмеялся.  
— Шутите? Я бы лучше и придумать не смог.  
Стало неловко. Леонард торопливо отхлебнул еще чаю и перевел взгляд на озеро. Позади них пели птицы. Ноги гудели от пройденного расстояния, но ему вдруг подумалось, что ради такого он бы проделал путь в два, а то и в три раза длиннее.   
Просто чтобы получить возможность сидеть рядом с Чеховым, пить чай и делить эту уютную тишину.  
Жаль, что он не приехал раньше.

Обратно возвращались дольше.   
Леонард едва переставлял ноги, и Чехов, подстраиваясь под него, тоже шел медленно, хотя по его виду нельзя было сказать об усталости. Темнота здесь наступала рано, поэтому, когда они дошли до дома, над головами уже тускло светились первые звезды, а горизонт переливался всеми оттенками красного и золотого.   
Только зайдя в дом, с трудом разувшись и сняв верхнюю одежду, Леонард понял, как сильно промерз. С трудом сгибая конечности, он прошел в гостиную и упал в кресло. Щеки и подбородок горели, привыкая к теплу, в висках суматошно колотился пульс.   
Он стал слишком старым для этого дерьма.  
— Я разожгу камин? — устало поинтересовался Чехов.  
— Валяй, — Леонард слабо махнул рукой и снова уронил ее на подлокотник.   
На осмысленные разговоры не осталось сил. Пока Чехов суетился вокруг камина, он бессмысленно смотрел в одну точку в стене, осознавая, что завтра нужно будет выдвигаться в Сан-Франциско. А там — перелет на базу Йорк-Таун, круговерть дел, знакомство с медицинскими картами набранных Джимом новичков, подготовка к продолжению пятилетней миссии… прощание с Чеховым.   
Если (когда) он решит принять выгодное предложение о переводе. Интересно, кто еще решит оставить службу? Леонард отчего-то подозревал, что многие. Не каждый, пережив то, что пережили они, найдет в себе силы вернуться в космос. Он бы и сам подумал о штабной службе, да только как можно оставить Джима одного? Он же умрет во время первой же высадки от укуса местного насекомого.   
Да и есть ли место, куда он мог бы вернуться?   
Чехов справился с камином и опустился прямо на сваленный на полу плед, прижимаясь спиной к креслу. Леонард пнул его в плечо и проворчал:  
— Можешь подтащить к камину диван, я не возражаю.  
Тот вяло придвинулся ближе и прижался к его ногам спиной. Откинул кудрявую голову ему на колени и ответил:  
— Боюсь, я израсходовал свои силы на сегодня.  
— Черт тебя дери, — вздохнул Леонард. — Хоть плед на себя накинь.

— Я знаю, что Рождество уже прошло, — сказал Чехов, когда они придвинули к камину диван и сидели на нем, блаженно впитывая тепло от весело потрескивающего огня. — И все же у меня есть для вас подарок.   
Леонард вскинулся, удивленно глядя, как Чехов прямо в пледе идет к своим нераспакованным вещам и начинает усиленно в них копаться. Спустя несколько секунд он выпрямился и повернулся, улыбаясь.  
— Хотел отдать в Йорк-Тауне, но зачем, если удалось увидеться раньше?  
Угловатая письменность на причудливо изогнутой бутылке явно намекала на то, что это саурианский бренди.   
У Леонарда пропал дар речи.  
Чехов подошел ближе и вручил ему прохладную бутылку.  
— Если вы думаете, что я не знаю, кто тайком копался в моем шкафчике… то вы очень плохого обо мне мнения, доктор, — крайне серьезным голосом произнес он.  
Леонард, не зная, что сказать, взволнованно облизнул нижнюю губу. В горле неожиданно встал ком. Чехов, нервничая, плюхнулся обратно на диван, поджал под себя ноги и сказал, глядя на огонь:  
— Пусть это станет началом вашей новой коллекции.   
— Где ты его достал?.. — прокаркал Леонард.  
Чехов улыбнулся краем четко очерченных губ.  
— Перехватил на Базе-6 по дороге на Землю. Подумал, что это будет неплохим подарком.   
— Да, — сказал Леонард, все еще не зная, как реагировать. — Спасибо. Это… да.  
Чехов хмыкнул и оставил его неловкую благодарность без ответа.   
Леонард рассматривал его лицо, на котором играли огненные блики, ощущая тяжесть прохладного стекла в руках. У него не было ответного подарка.  
Но Чехов, судя по всему, и не ждал.   
Почти до конца вечера они сидели в уютном молчании. Чехов дремал над раскрытой посередине книгой, Леонард составлял ему компанию, пролистывая последние новости на его падде. Судя по всему, мир по-прежнему, привычно сходил с ума — ничего, что стоило бы внимания.   
Он то и дело бросал на Чехова взгляды, отмечая утомленную морщинку на лбу и опущенные уголки губ. Потом косился на поставленную на каминную полку бутыль и прикрывал глаза: что за… черт. Что. За. Черт.  
Сердце больно сдавило ребрами, и Леонард не выдержал.   
— Спать, — скомандовал он, потормошив Чехова за плечо.  
Тот осоловело захлопал глазами.   
— Я могу спать здесь, — сонно пробормотал он, но Леонард отрезал:  
— Еще чего не хватало. Кровать большая, поместимся.  
Он привел не сопротивляющегося сонного Чехова в крохотную спальню и усадил на край кровати. Тот вяло отмахивался от его рук, когда он попытался вытряхнуть его из джинсов:  
— Доктор, уж раздеться я еще в состоянии.  
Сердитый голос смазал широкий зевок. Леонард не стал настаивать. Оглянулся только:   
— Пижама в рюкзаке?  
— На самом верху, — подтвердил тот, медленно выворачиваясь из штанов.  
Леонард поспешил уйти, мельком успев рассмотреть заживающий длинный шрам на все бедро.   
Вернувшись и наблюдая, как Чехов без капли стеснения переодевается, он не утерпел:  
— Где ты умудрился так порезаться?  
— Это? — Чехов озадаченно провел по светлой коже ладонью. — Осталось после… ну, вы поняли. Корабль трясло. Неудачно упал.  
Леонард вздохнул и тоже принялся переодеваться, то и дело ловя на себе взгляды исподтишка. В отличие от него, Чехов вряд ли мог бы сказать, что знает его тело наизусть.  
С другой стороны, с чего бы его это интересовало.  
Когда с последними приготовлениями было закончено, Леонард погасил камин, выключил свет и пробрался под одеяло.   
Чехов остался лежать на своей стороне, не отодвигаясь, но и не придвигаясь ближе.

Спалось плохо.   
Чехов во сне подкатился к нему. Глаза, привыкшие к темноте, различали неясный силуэт, подбородка касались мягкие кудрявые волосы, в беспорядке торчавшие во все стороны. Леонард не шевелился, боясь, что если что-то сделает, Чехов отодвинется, и больше не удастся почувствовать его близость.   
— Вы не спите, — вдруг произнес тот негромко, но очень отчетливо.  
Леонард вздрогнул.   
— А ты?  
Чехов шумно выдохнул.   
— Не знаю. Думал, выключусь до самого утра. Вам еще меня будить придется. А все равно не уснуть.   
Они помолчали, не двигаясь. Леонард прочистил горло и негромко предложил:  
— У меня есть снотворное, хочешь?  
Чехов рядом с ним вдруг затрясся. Леонард озадаченно и испуганно вскинулся, протянул к нему руку:  
— Эй, ты что?  
Он издал короткий горький смешок и вдруг признался:  
— Знаете, я ведь до последнего думал, что вы меня ненавидите.  
— Что?..  
— Эти взгляды неодобрительные. Как будто вам неприятно со мной в одной комнате находиться…  
— Парень, ты сдурел? — остатки сна как рукой сняло.  
— Теперь-то я вижу, что это не так. Просто так трудно…   
В горле неожиданно пересохло, Леонард гулко сглотнул, отгоняя дурное предчувствие.   
Начав выговариваться, выворачиваться наизнанку, Чехов не мог остановиться — слова лились бесконечным водопадом, дрожащим, прерывистым и неудержимым:  
— Я честно пытался… с другими. Думал, что забуду. Смогу. У меня получится. А потом снова видел вас — и все усилия даром.   
Леонард чувствовал себя, будто получил по голове. Оглушенным. Дезориентированным. Абсолютно беспомощным.  
Чехов придвинулся чуть ближе, опалив горячим дыханием шею.  
— Я ведь отчетливо представлял себе, что вы… не такой. Что вам, наверное, противно.   
— Да о чем ты говоришь? — выдохнул Леонард, обхватывая его за плечи.  
Чехов охотно прижался, уткнувшись в него лбом. Его спина мелко подрагивала, сердце бешено колотилось в ладонь. Леонард растирал его между лопаток, подсознательно выбрав именно этот детский способ успокоить.  
Чехов долго молчал, а потом очень тихо произнес:  
— Я пытался.   
Леонард молчал, не зная, что сказать. Темнота размывала границы дозволенного, поэтому он зажмурился и разрешил себе — всего один раз. Если судьба будет к нему милосердна, утром Чехов решит, что ему приснилось.  
Он сказал:  
— Я тоже пытался.

Леонард проснулся от того, что его потормошили за плечо.  
С трудом разлепив глаза, он увидел склонившегося над ним Чехова. Тот, встрепанный и возмутительно выспавшийся, нависал над ним с довольной улыбкой.  
— Ваш будильник звенел, доктор. Не думал, что вы так крепко спите.  
— О, иди к черту, — простонал Леонард, с силой растирая лицо ладонями.  
Чехов негромко рассмеялся, а потом вдруг затих. Когда Леонард посмотрел на него, он выглядел задумчивым и странно нерешительным.   
А потом помотал головой и на одном дыхании выпалил:  
— Простите, если я вдруг сделаю что-то неприемлемое.  
— Чт…  
Чехов наклонился к нему и мягко поцеловал в уголок губ. Леонард от неожиданности зажмурился, и поэтому прочувствовал невесомое, нежное прикосновение полностью. Чехов прижался к его щеке своей и проговорил:  
— Я ведь правильно вас понял?  
Леонард закрыл глаза, коря себя за несдержанность. Господи боже, ему ведь удавалось держаться все это время! У них все равно ничего не получится.  
Он слишком стар для Чехова. А тот переведется на «Потемкин» — это и идиоту понятно, кто станет упускать такой шанс.   
Он набрал в легкие воздуха и выдохнул, уже готовясь ответить так, как должен был, чтобы сохранить это хрупкое, почти разрушенное им равновесие, но Чехов смотрел на него — мягко, спокойно, словно ему нечего было терять.   
Леонард осекся и медленно кивнул.   
— Я, наверное, об этом пожалею…  
Чехов хмыкнул.  
— У нас с вами еще много времени для серьезного разговора, — сказал он задумчиво. — И все же… спасибо.  
Леонард в замешательстве приподнялся на локтях, не понимая, за что его благодарят.  
Чехов пожал плечами и скатился с кровати, начиная одеваться.  
— Постой… — пробормотал Леонард. — О чем ты, черт возьми, говоришь…  
— О том, что «Энтерпрайз» — это не просто корабль или экипаж, доктор. Это семья. А семью не бросают.

Дорога до Сан-Франциско была долгой и проходила в молчании.   
Леонард глядел на расстилающуюся перед ними заснеженную дорогу, солнце слепило глаза, а до момента, когда придется что-то решать, была целая вечность.   
Чехов дремал на пассажирском сиденье, свесив голову и приоткрыв рот. Вид у него был уставший, под глазами залегли круги.   
Леонард загадал: если он не проснется до самого космопорта — все сложится. А если проснется раньше…   
Что бы он ни решил в итоге, все будет хорошо.


End file.
